


Long Sought Rest

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [21]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: After escaping from Gondolin, Erestor struggles to find rest.
Series: Oracle of Imladris [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings





	Long Sought Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 Prompt: "At last, weary and feeling finally defeated, he sat on a step below the level of the passage-floor and bowed his head into his hands. It was quiet, horribly quiet. The torch, that was already burning low when he arrived, sputtered and went out; and he felt the darkness cover him like a tide. And then softly, to his own surprise, there at the vain end of his long journey and his grief, moved by what thought in his heart he could not tell, Sam began to sing." (Return of the King, Book VI, Chapter 1).

He had walked forever, or so it seemed - refused to make camp until his feet could no longer carry him lest he be found by the enemy. Stops had only been made when nature called, else to treat his wounds. For though the skin around his wrists and neck was healing, it yet remained tender.

So long now he'd been walking - alone - that he had lost himself and track of time. He knew only which direction was south from the rise and set of the sun in the distance, but he dare not venture into the open fields for fear of being seen, or caught without some means of defence.

In the end, even he had his limits and as night grew near, he knew he must break for rest, or be a danger even to himself. And so, in the terrible quiet near the mountain-side - in the growing darkness - Erestor climbed as far as he could manage, to a small ledge that would at least keep him out of sight to those on the ground, wrapped his cloak around himself and wept silently until exhaustion cradled him in its caring arms.


End file.
